


Aujourd'hui on se marie

by MarieLaTerrible



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 22:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19895389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieLaTerrible/pseuds/MarieLaTerrible
Summary: Danny le typhlosion et Rosie la roselia assisstent au mariage de leurs dresseurs. Inspiré de la chanson "Aujourd'hui on se marie" de La Grande Sophie.





	Aujourd'hui on se marie

Rosie la roselia et Danny le typhlosion regardent avec curiosité l'agitation de la grande maison. Les autres pokémons de la famille vont et viennent eux aussi à leur guise, ignorés de leurs dresseurs.

\- Pousse-toi, t'es dans le chemin !  
Danny recule contre le mur, surpris. Il éteint ses flammes juste à temps pour ne pas abîmer la tapisserie. Rosie le rejoint, se serrant contre la fourrure de son ventre. Puis, timidement, ils tentent encore une fois de rentrer dans la grande chambre où les femmes se sont entassées.

\- Oh, tu vas être ravissante ! minaude une humaine en minijupe.  
Rosie l'identifie comme étant Nathalie, la cousine de sa dresseuse Maud. Comme sa dresseuse, la cousine a les cheveux blonds et bouclés. Mais la cousine est plus maigre, sa peau est plus foncée, et elle a plus de maquillage. Elle est debout aussi, comme toutes les cousines, alors que la dresseuse, Maud, est assise au milieu de tout le remue-ménage.

\- Il faudra que je vous donne ma recette de ragoût, glousse une vieille dame élégante. Pas la recette familiale, l'autre. La recette pour les amoureux.  
Danny connaît bien la dame élégante. C'est Sylvie, la mère de Thomas, son dresseur. Une excellente cuisinière, qui d'habitude ne manque jamais de lui donner un pokébloc lorsqu'il vient se frotter dans ses jambes. S'ennuyant à mourir, le typhlosion fait signe à la roselia de le suivre. Péniblement, slalomant entre les jambes de toutes ces femmes caquetantes, ils parviennent auprès de Maud et de Sylvie.

\- Oh Rosie ma chérie, je t'avais presque oubliée !  
Maud, qui porte une grande robe rose pâle, prend sur ses genoux la roselia. Sa propre mère, Amélie, proteste : les différentes poudres et pollens que produit le pokémon risquent de tacher irrémédiablement la jupe ! Mais Maud n'en a cure. Depuis ce matin, c'est la pagaille, on tourne dans tous les sens, et elle ne s'est pas occupée de la pauvre Rosie. Elle prend le temps de lui faire un câlin, avant d'être à nouveau mobilisée par toute la cohorte des femmes de sa famille et de celle de Thomas.

\- Tiens, Danny, je ne t'ai pas oublié ! Toi non plus, Rosie !  
Sylvie donne quelques pokéblocs aux deux pokémons, qui s'en régalent et se frottent dans ses jambes. Puis ils sont, doucement et fermement, poussés vers la porte. Ils ont beau protester, l'ordre est clair et ferme. Ils ne peuvent pas rester.

\- Eh Danny, Thomas a besoin de toi !  
Danny se précipite vers l'homme qui vient de l'appeler. Aussitôt Rosie lui emboîte le pas, timide, pas très à l'aise au milieu de tout le remue-ménage et des pokémons inconnus. Un poichigeon tente de se poser sur sa tête, elle secoue ses bras ornés de roses pour le faire partir. Elle n'aime pas les familiarités des pokémons inconnus. Tant qu'elle restera avec Danny, elle ne risquera rien.

\- Ah Danny, te voilà. J'ai une mission trop-secrète de première importance pour toi.  
Le typhlosion se dresse de toute sa hauteur auprès de son dresseur, la roselia collée contre lui. Thomas passe une sorte de collier autour du cou de Danny, par-dessus le foulard blanc qu'il porte habituellement. Une petite boîte noire recouverte de velours est suspendue au ruban. Délicatement Thomas ouvre la boîte pour montrer son contenu aux deux pokémons : deux anneaux d'or, identiques sauf pour la taille. Un trésor très important qu'il charge les deux pokémons de garder comme la prunelle de leurs yeux.

\- Allez, venez, dépêchez-vous ou nous allons être en retard !  
La roselia, escortée du typhlosion qui avance calmement et dignement, se dirige vers l'entrée. D'autres pokémons les y rejoignent, et les enfants de la famille aussi. En vrac, Rosie reconnaît Lulu le luxio de la cousine Nathalie, et Vigie le miradar de son frère Alexandre. Il y a aussi le poichigeon qui s'était perché sur sa tête un peu auparavant, et qui se pose sur celle de Danny. Il y a les neveux et nièces de Maud et de Thomas, et les enfants de leurs cousins, qui ont dans les bras, qui un rattata, qui un skitty, qui un pichu ou une chlorobule. Un nidoking, Lancelot, accompagne le père de Maud.

\- Viens, Danny, surtout ne te perds pas !  
Le père de Thomas prend Danny par la main, et Rosie accourt pour ne pas se laisser distancer. Lentement l'assemblée s'organise, les dresseurs retrouvent leurs pokémons, les parents retrouvent leurs enfants, et les premiers partent déjà. Les femmes sont élégantes, les hommes sont en costume. Danny avance fièrement, tout le monde semble savoir à quel point la boîte qu'il porte à son cou est importante.

\- Merci de vous être déplacé, Monsieur Otto !  
Un homme bizarre avec un appareil photo immense sourit et fait un signe de la main. Il répond qu'on peut l'appeler François, ça ne le dérange pas. Puis il fait quelques clichés du cortège. En se tortillant, Rosie peut apercevoir, tout à la fin, sa dresseuse Maud en compagnie de Thomas. Mais elle ne parvient pas à avoir une bonne vue sur le couple. C'est vraiment frustrant. Pour en rajouter une couche, le poichigeon saute de la tête de Danny sur la sienne.

\- Bienvenue dans la Maison du Seigneur.  
Danny renifle l'air à l'intérieur du grand bâtiment de pierre. Un bâtiment trop grand et mal éclairé, rempli de fumée, et dans lequel le cortège est accueilli par un homme en robe et en sandales. Le typhlosion fronce le nez. Ça sent l'arnaque. Et pourquoi venir ici, d'ailleurs ? Dans quel but ? Ils ont, la veille, préparé une grande salle avec des tables, des boissons, des décorations, et les musiciens se sont installés le matin même. Pourquoi revenir dans cet endroit étrange ? Ils ont déjà chanté et parlé et fait des gestes étranges dans cet endroit, c'était parfaitement ennuyant. Couchant les oreilles en arrière, Danny se prépare à passer quelques heures d'ennui en plus.

\- Allez Rosie, comme à la répétition : tu vas devant avec les autres pokémon et les enfants.  
La roselia lève le nez sur Amélie et se dirige vers les premiers bancs sans broncher. Elle aime bien cet endroit, même s'ils n'y vont pas souvent, et si à chaque fois c'est ennuyant, ils ne font que parler. Mais l'ambiance est calme, les odeurs sont intéressantes, et il fait toujours frais à l'intérieur. En souriant, elle s'installe, avec Danny, les autres pokémons, et les enfants. Les autres adultes s'installent à leur tour, sans Maud pourtant. Thomas est debout à l'entrée, au bras de sa mère.

\- Pom pom pompom !  
La musique retentit dans toute l'église, faisant sursauter le typhlosion. Tous les gens se retournent pour regarder vers la porte, au fond. Il suit le mouvement, acceptant de porter Rosie sur ses épaules pour qu'elle puisse voir quelque chose. Le père de Maud s'avance lentement, sa fille s'appuie sur son bras. Vraiment, ça valait la peine d'attendre. Maud est vêtue d'une magnifique robe rose pâle à la jupe bouffante. Son chapeau à larges bords est orné d'un ruban, elle a des fleurs dans les cheveux et un bouquet à la main. Elle est absolument ravissante.

\- Nous sommes aujourd'hui réunis pour célébrer l'union de Maud Kleidermann et Thomas Lecat...  
Ça y est, ça a commencé. L'homme en robe parle d'amour, de bonheur, de fidélité. D'autres personnes viennent elles aussi lire des choses au sujet de l'amour et de la vie de couple. Toute l'assemblée chante, des chansons qui parlent d'amour. C'est beau. Rosie en est émue aux larmes. C'est vraiment bien mieux que pendant les répétitions. Toujours perchée sur le typhlosion, elle éponge ses yeux à l'aide des roses qui composent ses mains.

\- Danny, c'est à toi !  
Thomas fait signe au typhlosion Rosie toujours perchée sur ses épaules, il s'avance dignement, montant lentement les marches du chœur. Puis il est chargé de tenir la boîte ouverte le plus haut qu'il peut, pendant que l'homme en robe fait des gestes et murmure des choses au-dessus des anneaux. Thomas sourit, en passe un au doigt de Maud. Maud pleure de joie et fait de même, passant l'autre anneau au doigt de Thomas.

\- Je vous déclare à présent mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.  
Et voilà, Mademoiselle Maud Kleidermann est désormais Madame Maud Lecat. Que d'émotion ! Jamais Rosie n'aurait imaginé que sa rencontre avec Danny allait se terminer ainsi. Les yeux toujours remplis de larmes de bonheur, et toujours perchée sur les épaules de Danny, Rosie renifle. Thomas écarte le chapeau de Maud, et colle ses lèvres à celles de la femme. Ils sont désormais unis pour la vie.

\- Pom pom pompom !  
À nouveau la musique de l'orgue retentit dans toute l'église, et, bras dessus bras dessous, Thomas et Maud se dirigent vers la sortie, doublés par le public. Danny court entre les jambes des humains, Rosie accrochée à son dos, pour arriver au portail avant les nouveaux mariés. Déjà la haie d'honneur est en train de se former, et les enfants se disputent des sachets de riz. Le poichigeon tente de picorer les grains, mais la petite fille qui est sa dresseuse le maintient fermement immobile en lui ordonnant d'attendre un peu.

\- Vive les mariés !  
Le couple sort de l'église et passe la haie d'honneur. En symbole de souhait de fertilité, du riz est lancé en l'air par tous les gens rassemblés de façon à ce qu'il retombe sur le couple. Un père un peu plaisantin suggère à quelques enfants de viser le décolleté de la mariée. Rosie, perchée sur Danny, glousse. C'est amusant, cette coutume humaine. Enfin, ça le serait un peu plus si le riz ne retombait pas aussi en partie entre les pétales de ses fleurs. Elle va en avoir pour un bout de temps avant de pouvoir s'en débarrasser. Un peu comme sa dresseuse et le riz qui a glissé dans son corsage.

\- Écartez-vous !  
Danny bondit de droite et de gauche pour repousser les enfants et les pokémons qui bloquent la vue au photographe. Le flash illumine la scène plusieurs fois. Le typhlosion grogne : lui aussi veut être sur les photos ! Il bondit devant le couple, gonfle la poitrine, se retient au dernier moment de faire sortir ses flammes. Il porte Rosie dans ses pattes de devant, et lisse le foulard blanc de son cou. Il sent sur son épaule la main de son dresseur. Ce simple contact est suffisant pour que Thomas communique à Danny toute la joie qu'il ressent en ce jour si spécial.

\- Ting, ting ting.  
Une guitare sèche se met à jouer un air doux et mélancolique. Rosie est ravie : c'est sa chanson préférée. La première chanson sur laquelle Maud et Thomas ont dansé. C'était un samedi soir, si elle a bonne mémoire. C'était romantique... Aujourd'hui c'est différent, un autre romantisme. Il y a la guitare, le couple qui s'embrasse sous les applaudissements, les enfants qui dansent autour, le poichigeon qui picore le riz par terre. C'est un romantisme plus public, une joie plus conviviale.

\- Et si nous y allions, _Madame_ ?  
Maud pouffe en serrant le bras de Thomas. Danny est fier de son dresseur : il a capturé une humaine et en a fait sa femme. Enfin, métaphoriquement parlant. Lissant son foulard, Danny essaye de trouver une façon humoristique de tourner la remarque, pour faire rire Rosie. Les larmes qui cascadent sur sa tête ne sont pas très agréables, pour lui qui est un pokémon de type feu.

\- Et c'est parti ! Direction : la boustifaille !  
Les pères des deux mariés, bras dessus bras dessous, ouvrent le cortège qui va jusqu'à la salle où se tiendra le buffet public. L'autre moitié de la salle a déjà été prévue elle aussi, mais pour le repas familial. Pendant ce temps, la première moitié de la salle sera libérée pour faire place aux festivités, au bal, aux jeux. Rosie est impatiente d'en arriver aux jeux. C'est toujours amusant, les jeux, lors des mariages. Spécialement lors des mariages.

\- Champagne !  
Danny plonge avec délectation son museau dans le verre de jus de noigrume qui lui a été attribué. Rosie a enfin quitté sa tête et se mêle peu à peu aux autres pokémons. Un serveur passe à portée Danny lève le museau et tente d'attraper quelque chose sur le plateau, mais en vain. Zélés, les serveurs ne donnent pas de petits fours aux pokémons. Le typhlosion couche ses oreilles en arrière, et les redresse bien vite en reniflant dans l'air l'odeur familière des poffins. Quelques bonds, un lissage de son foulard blanc, et le voilà arrivé à la table dressée spécialement pour les pokémons.

\- Alors Rosie, tu t'amuses bien ?  
Rosie, qui était en train de discuter avec le poichigeon (il s'appelle Cosimo), se tourne vers Maud en souriant largement. Elle sautille en agitant les bras, afin de montrer à sa dresseuse que oui, elle s'amuse bien. Le poichigeaon n'est pas si méchant que ça après tout, et la nourriture est délicieuse. Tout est bien organisé, il y en a pour tous les goûts. F. Otto le photographe continue d'aller et de venir au milieu des invités. Une caresse sur la tête, entre les épines, et Maud s'en va.

\- Alors ma chérie, heureuse ?  
Le typhlosion grogne en regardant son dresseur enlacer son épouse. Que de mièvreries, que de mièvreries ! Et des « je t'aime » par-ci, et des « mon amour » par-là... Danny, tout ce qui l'intéresse, c'est le repas. Son estomac commence à gargouiller et ce ne sont pas quelques malheureux poffins qui vont lui permettre de tenir sa journée. D'ailleurs, son verre de jus de noigrume est vide, il lui en faudrait un autre. Thomas comprend. Un dernier clin d'œil à sa nouvelle épouse, et il va servir Danny.

\- Et maintenant, à table !  
Ah, c'était pas trop tôt, il commençait à se faire faim ! Sautillant sur ses petites jambes, Rosie suit les autres pokémons pour se diriger vers la partie « repas » de la salle. Cosimo est d'une conversation agréable, malgré sa tendance à picorer un peu n'importe quoi. Elle trouve facilement sa place, à la table des pokémons, juste à côté de Danny et, par chance, en face de Cosimo. La voilà bien entourée. À sa gauche, un rattata se présente : Split.

\- Votre attention s'il vous plaît !  
L'heure est venue pour les humains de faire quelques discours, et pour les pokémons de poliment rester silencieux. Un lointain cousin de Thomas se lève, salue, et commence par faire une blague. Puis il raconte comment les deux jeunes mariés se sont rencontrés, grâce à leurs pokémons. Danny et Rosie sont invités exceptionnellement à grimper sur la table des humains pour bien se faire voir de tous, pendant que d'autres histoires au sujet des deux tourtereaux sont racontés par l'un ou l'autre membre de la famille.

\- Applaudissons encore une fois bien fort les mariés !  
Rosie secoue les fleurs de ses mains, ne pouvant les frapper ensemble sous peine de perdre tous ses pétales. Elle s'agite comme une pompom girl, sautille sur place, couine sa joie. Les serveurs commencent à apporter les assiettes. Les enfants se chamaillent et rient très fort. Cosimo saute sur la tête de Danny pour le picorer Split plaque Rosie à terre pour jouer, en secouant la queue et en remuant les oreilles. Rosie glousse et se jette sur lui à son tour, prenant garde à ne pas le piquer avec ses épines empoisonnées.

\- Le repas est servi !  
Les pokémons se jettent sur les baies et les croquettes apportées spécialement pour eux. Il y en a de toutes les sortes, même des plus rares. Les familles des deux époux se sont saignées aux quatre veines pour que ce jour soit parfait, même pour les pokémons. Danny en est touché. Avec application il tourne le foulard autour de son cou pour qu'il pende dans son dos et qu'il ne risque pas de le tacher. Il ne sait pas quoi choisir, tout à l'air si délicieux ! Une baie mepo peut-être, pour commencer, et puis une tamato. Le typhlosion aime bien intercaler des saveurs très différentes lorsqu'il mange, voire, si c'est possible, les mélanger. Il tient ça de son dresseur : Thomas sait mixer le jus de noigrumes comme personne.

\- Maintenant, les mariés vont ouvrir le bal !  
Rosie est excitée comme une puce. Elle a attendu tout le premier service du repas, impatiemment, que les musiciens se mettent à jouer. Elle aime la musique, comme sa dresseuse Maud. Lentement les deux époux, main dans la main, se dirigent vers la piste de danse. D'un geste élégant, Thomas pose sa main dans le dos de sa femme, et la regarde dans les yeux. Quelques notes, une valse commence. Pendant quelques minutes, on n'entend pas un seul son, à part le froufrou de la robe et la douce mélodie. Même les trois enfants qui étaient en train de chahuter avec un grahyena ont fait silence lorsque la musique a commencé. Puis le chanteur du groupe annonce :

\- Et maintenant, allez chacun chercher une autre personne pour danser !  
Le couple se sépare, deux autre se forment à leur place. Puis quatre, puis huit. Danny se fait soudain inviter par un adolescent de treize ou quatorze ans, apparemment peu au courant du genre du pokémon. Mais après tout, l'important est de s'amuser ! Une petite minute plus tard, Danny invite Rosie, puis le grahyéna. La piste de danse est pleine, il ne reste pas une seule âme qui soit assise.

\- Maintenant, on change ! On prend la première personne qui vient !  
Quelques rires et exclamations, mais les gens jouent le jeu. Certains ont du mal à se décider pour savoir qui va diriger, d'autres traversent la sale en tournant. Rosie se retrouve nez-à-nez – enfin, nez-à-genou – avec Sylvie, qui est à présent la belle-mère de Maud. Sans plus de façons, elles exécutent quelques pas en riant, puis il faut à nouveau changer, et encore une fois, et une fois de plus, jusqu'à ce que l'assemblée ne parvienne plus à suivre entre deux changements et soit pliée de rire.

\- Deuxième service !  
La pause est appréciée par tous. Danny halète, il enlève son foulard pour laisser les flammes de son cou sortir et évacuer la chaleur en trop. Puis le typhlosion s'avale un verre de jus de noigrume supplémentaire, et grignote quelques poffins. Tout le monde discute en riant. Un enfant, impressionné par les flammes du typhlosion, s'approche de lui et commence à l'examiner sous toutes ses coutures, tout en restant à bonne distance. Danny sourit. Il n'a peut-être pas les épaules pour entrer une compétition nationale comme les championnats de la Ligue, mais il n'en reste pas moins un typhlosion, un pokémon redoutable et d'apparence effrayante. Pas si effrayante que ça au final, puisqu'une fois les flammes disparues du dos du pokémon, l'enfant se précipite pour le câliner en babillant gaiement.

\- Le gâteau !  
La soirée a bien avancé. La soupe à l'oignon a été servie à minuit, comme le veut la tradition, et à présent, les mariés vont couper ensemble la pièce montée. Rosie est épuisée. Ce n'est pas dans l'habitude des pokémons de type plante de rester réveillés aussi tard dans la nuit. Néanmoins elle fait l'effort de se secouer et de grimper encore une fois sur Danny, en compagnie de Split, Cosimo sur la tête. Le pauvre typhlosion a un peu du mal à porter tout le monde, mais Rosie n'en a cure. Elle ne peut plus vraiment marcher, son horloge biologique lui commande de dormir.

\- Vive les mariés !  
L'immense pièce montée est coupée, le champagne est versé. Les pokémons ont aux aussi droit à leur part. Danny renifle son assiette. Un gâteau tout simple, parfumé à la fleur d'oranger, fourré par couche avec de la gelée de fruits rouges, recouvert d'une fine couche de pâte d'amande, avec des fleurs en sucre et de la crème chantilly. Rien qu'à l'odeur ça a l'air délicieux. Il en salive d'avance. Un coup d'œil à Rosie, elle s'est rendormie. Il en profite pour engloutir, en plus de sa part, celle de la roselia. Puis, avisant les enfants qui eux aussi tombent de sommeil, il fait signe au grahyéna, prénommé Sam. Ensemble, ils se glissent sous la table, pour plus de discrétion, et pillent les assiettes abandonnées jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir bouger tellement ils ont l'estomac plein. Somnolant, le typhlosion se dit que ça serait quand même bien, de faire des grandes fêtes comme ça plus souvent.

\- Oh non, la voiture !  
Rosie ouvre un œil en entendant la voix de sa dresseuse. La voiture du couple, garée devant leur maison, est recouverte de papier-toilette. Ou plus exactement, enroulée dedans. Des serpentins en bombe ont été projetés sur les murs de la maison, il faudra des heures si non des jours pour nettoyer. Une autre surprise les attend en entrant dans la maison : des gobelets de plastique pleins d'eau remplissent tout le premier étage, aussi loin qu'ils arrivent à voir. Les premiers ont d'ailleurs été renversés lorsque la porte d'entrée a été ouverte, trop largement et trop brutalement.

\- Danny, Rosie, vous nous aidez ?  
Titubant de fatigue et l'estomac trop plein, le typhlosion fait quand même l'effort d'aider à transporter les gobelets sans renverser et à les vider dans le caniveau de la rue. Peu à peu un chemin est libéré vers la cuisine, d'où sont menées les opérations de déblaiement du salon, puis vers la salle de bains. Enfin, une bonne heure plus tard, la place est nette. Maud tombe de fatigue sur le lit. Thomas la serre très fort dans ses bras.

\- Vous voulez bien nous laisser seuls ?  
Les deux pokémons n'ont pas la force de protester. Ils se traînent hors de la chambre conjugale, et s'écroulent de fatigue juste devant le battant. C'est à peine si Rosie prend garde à ne pas froisser ses pétales. Rester réveiller comme ça une bonne partie de la nuit, c'est vraiment une idée d'humain. Certes, la fête était très amusante, les jeux encore plus, mais ne pourrait-on pas faire ce genre de choses de jour, comme les pokémons plante le font ?

Alors que le typhlosion et la roselia plongent dans le sommeil, serrés l'un contre l'autre, on peut entendre, provenant de la chambre, des bruits de baisers.


End file.
